


Ink and Flowers

by Amehika



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Text Messages, Texting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehika/pseuds/Amehika
Summary: "This one's from your admirer."Setting his tools down on a clean towel, he stands to peer over and look at what the gift is- and he softly chuckles. He sits back down, feeling rather flushed at the vase of flowers sitting at the table. "Flowers? For a guy like me? Are you sure it isn't for you?""Well. Duh." Lady rolls her eyes. "I thought I'd stop by the florist shop across the street just to check on something and the owner gave the flowers to me, saying it's a gift to you. So. No, not a gag gift."Dante chokes as his client smiles, trying not to giggle."And said owner wants to ask," Lady's grin is wide and Dante swears she and Trish are evil, malicious women who only want to mess with him. "If you are available for lunch. His treat, he says."
Relationships: Dante/Vergil, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), background Lady/Trish
Kudos: 69





	Ink and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for making more shit up~  
> Enjoy! (Just pure self-indulgence from my end.)

"You sterilized the equipment and wiped... okay, awesome. Medical paper out and plastic wrap out... got them." Dante asks, carefully eyeing the drawer where the equipment are stored. "And inks are stocked up?"

Rock rolls his eyes, but he nods, managing to wipe the last of the chairs. "Duh. What do you think we always come in early for?"

"Sorry, I just had to check, just in case."

The older man chuckles. "Paranoid, Dante? That I'm not expecting from you."

"Aha ha ha shut up, you know, people usually get the wrong idea about places like these."

Rock grins as the door enters in. "Well, you would think that. You think we'll get any crazy requests again?"

Dante's face turns into a scowl. "Don't remind me. I still wonder if those frat boys know what those symbols actually mean- you know, those Chinese symbols that you tried to tell them about?"

"Ah, riiiight, I'm wondering how long it'll take them to realize that they're branding themselves as 'Mad Diarrhea"." The other man peels in laughter as Dante groans, hand on his face. "You did hear about that finger tattoo deal, right? You know that's going to be a thing soon."

"Yeah and despite my many warnings that it'll hurt like a bitch, people... well, you know." The white-haired man salutes the brunette girl that hums in. "Morning, Kyrie."

"Morning, Mister Dante." Kyrie smiles before handing him a drink. "For you, from a certain someone I ran into in the coffee shop this morning."

Rock's laughter increases in volume when Dante hangs his head, face tinged light red. "You asshole, did you **actually** forget to ask for the rest of our coffee orders?"

"Shut up, Rock. I got you breakfast. You can deal." Dante grumbles, taking a small sip of the coffee and he sighs when the bitter coffee hits him. "Ahh... that hits the spot. Damn it, this means I'll owe him something later, huh? Anyway- wait, where's Lady?"

"She's on her way, saying something about stopping somewhere along the way." Kyrie places her bag down and Dante sees a hint of exhaustion in her eyes. "And to get the equipment ready on her station."

"Cleaned, prepped, and done. I know. I'm not this stupid." The white-haired man sees Kyrie align some of the portraits of the designs before taking out a few books for the table. "Hey, Kyrie, do you know when the other inks will arrive? I think we're running out of that one phosphorous ink some of our clients are asking about."

"Hm, sometime later today. I know some of the piercings will arrive too, if you're concerned." The brunette smiles, booting up her computer. "How was it last night, Mister Goldstein?"

"Eh, the typical requests. There was one that got a wrist tattoo-" Ah, the stories about the last minute walk-ins. But Dante sets his latte down at his place before walking towards the back counter, turning on the music before lowering the volume a bit, not wanting to cause a ruckus in the stores next door. He feels his phone buzz and he takes it out, seeing who it is.

**Vergil:** Morning.  
**Vergil:** I take it that you took Cavaliero with you instead of waking me up?  
  


Dante sighs, fondly grinning before he starts to text back.

**Dante:** Nah. Not worth the trouble to wake you up  
**Dante:** Had to come in and sterilize everything, you know how it is  
**Dante:** Besides I thought you had a large order to do today?  
  


He hears the bell ring and he hears boots make their way towards Rock and Kyrie- ah, Lady's here. She sounds relieved to know her station is ready to go.

**Vergil:** Trish and Nero are on their way to complete the order.  
**Vergil:** Credo and I can manage the shop until they come back.  
**Dante:** Ok so I dont have to ask Kyrie to come over?  
**Vergil:** No.  
  


Dante chuckles to himself, knowing the last few times she did just to help out. _Out of our own kindness and concern,_ Kyrie giggled as Dante explained himself to the silently ~~fuming~~ inquiring owner. _She told me Nero was flustering the entire time._

Another ping and Dante can see the other still draws him to a conversation.

**Vergil:** Though it's interesting to know you still work behind closed curtains...  
**Dante:** Oh come on  
**Dante:** You know it's there for decoration  
**Dante:** And I don't draw them up until we open  
  


He can imagine the other scoff, arms slowly wind around him and nuzzle his face against his neck and shit. Dante already wants that and it's too early in the day to think of such things.

**Vergil:** I'm well aware  
**Vergil:** That means I can't watch you work when it lulls  
**Dante:** LOL geez Verge  
**Vergil:** And to address your concerns for my car ride, Trish offered one to me and I accepted  
**Dante:** Awww, are you bitter that I didn't ask you for one?  
**Vergil:** Hmph.  
  


The white-haired man softly laughs.

**Vergil:** I'll have to wait until you close just so I can get a ride  
**Dante:** Which one? The one with Cavaliero?  
**Dante:** Or the one I'll want to do later when I do most of the work? ;)  
  


Ha. There. A bit of spark to leave him speechless.

**Dante:** Speaking of, I g2g  
**Dante:** Work's calling me  
**Dante:** Thanks for the latte, btw, I'll pay you back later  
  


He places his cellphone away and greets the black-haired tattoo artist with his nod before he grins. "Okay... let's see how the schedule today looks."

* * *

They open their doors at ten and their first few clients came in. They are the typical kinds Dante weren't surprised to see for the first hours: those who wanted touch-ups for the tattoos they have received before and then the ones who wanted a consultation for the types of works they want painted on their skin.

Then the ones who want works of art come in for the scheduled times and Dante is more than happy to oblige, especially since he'll be focusing on it for the next hour or two, depending on what designs they talked about (The complicated ones take way longer and those appointments were made weeks or months in advance, thanks to Kyrie.) Lady and Rock each have their own appointments and sets to worry about, so he has that going for him too. Some came back for their secondary application, better prepared this time. Most are mentally and physically ready- to take the pain while they apply the tattoos on their skin.

A select few, though-

"It's needles, right?" One of the girls warily eyes the clean needles and tubes that are ready for her tattoo application. The dark blue lines in her design were already placed and ready to be inked and colored. "Does- it hurt?"

"Depending on the place other people want their works on." Dante explains, relooking at the design again. "And a few other things. You know it was going to hurt, right?"

"Yeah, it's..." She sighs, a nervous look on her face. "Sorry. This is my first tattoo. I'm just so nervous."

"Hey, don't be." Dante grins, putting on his gloves. "I was nervous when I got my first tattoo; the pain was hell, but it healed up nicely."

"Oh?" The college girl looks to him, surprised. "Where was it?"

"On my right arm." He chuckles, recalling the horrified responses he got from most of his family: a broadsword with red ribbons and roses surrounding it. His mother, on the other hand, approved of it and Dante was proud of the design. "It's a very simple design that I made on my own. But having it on your dominant arm was not the best idea I had."

She giggles.

"All right, let's get this done, shall we?" Dante prepares the pressure and the tubing before making it properly works- and is clean. (It better.) "We'll start with the tracing, so I have to put the ointment on. Take a deep breath for me..."

* * *

An hour and half flies by and the tattoo is done without any problems. Dante grins as the girl admires it, trying not to run her hands through the fresh ink. The hard part is done; it's just colors and she requested a few simple ones to accentuate the design.

"Good job." Dante grins. "You made it through the worst part."

"I'm just- that went well after the first few minutes." The college girl smiles back. "I think I made the right call when I was looking around... no wonder you guys are famous."

"Take a deep breath and relax for a bit," Dante sees her sag in her chair, taking out her phone with her better hand. "I'm going to change out things for the next step."

"The colors?"

"Yeah- oh, actually... can you take a photo for me? Just so I can show it off to my friends?" She asks and Dante was more than happy to oblige. "They honestly believe I couldn't do it, but they like the work from DMC."

"Well, I'm honored." Dante chuckles and her eyes widen in surprise before a blush appears to her face, surprise in her eyes. "Tell 'em you got yours from the owner himself- and I'll be more than happy to make sure your tat gets the touch-up it needs."

"Thank you!" The girl gasps. "Oh- man, they will be jealous now!"

Dante laughs, taking the photo for her before handing it back. "Don't move your left arm around too much."

"I know, I know." She winks back before returning to her phone. He grins and decides to change out his gloves before working on the equipment change and preparing the wells.

For lots of their work- intricate or simple. For their cleanliness and attention to detail- to their professionalism and how immaculate they are when it comes to their customers and themselves. Dante knew he'll have to work his way up and his works are well-received.

Some think he's bold for stepping away from his family's rich background, but Dante actually likes it when his works of art make people happy. He didn't want to rely on his parents nor his twin brother- though the latter was vehement when Dante decided to leave. There are reasons why he did that and he thought the distance will help him with a few things he thought were going to haunt him. (Half of it had to do with said twin.)

That was fine and Dante did make it on his own- no help whatsoever and he opened DMC as a place for work and his desire to show off his art. He wasn't aware how famous his works were until years later when more clients show up. A few famous people made that happen- and Rock and Lady step in to help with the overwhelming demand.

And then- somehow, within that year he got them both to help-

"Yo, Dante! Are you back here?"

Hearing Lady call for him, he perks up from his seat after screwing in the new set of needles. "Yeah? I'm about to color, so if you need me for something-"

"Oh, you are?" Lady peers in and the girl glances at them, curiosity in her eyes. "Sorry- let me just get a word in to my friend over here-"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" The girl shakes her head.

Lady grins back before she turns to Dante. "So, I left your gift in the front."

"Huh, interesting." Dante doesn't look up. "Something from our patrons?"

"Oh, no, it isn't from one of our customers." The black-haired woman chuckles. "This one's from your **admirer.** "

Setting his tools down on a clean towel, he stands to peer over and look at what the gift is- and he softly chuckles. He sits back down, feeling rather flushed at the vase of flowers sitting at the table. "Flowers? For a guy like me? Are you sure it isn't for you?"

"Well. Duh." Lady rolls her eyes. "I thought I'd stop by the florist shop across the street just to check on something and the owner gave the flowers to me, saying it's a gift to you. So. No, not a gag gift."

Dante chokes as his client smiles, trying not to giggle.

"And said owner wants to ask," Lady's grin is wide and Dante swears she and Trish are evil, malicious women who only want to mess with him. "If you are available for lunch. His treat, he says."

"Oh what for?? Can't he tell I'm in a middle of helping a very lovely client get her very first tattoo?" Dante gestures to his current client. "Any advice on what else to expect for her first?"

"Oh, congratulations!" Lady gasps as the girl presents her arm with the inks on her arm. The design is a series of flowers- daises and pansies surrounding one large iris in a pseudo-diamond cluster. There is a hint of lines outlining as its frame- as if the flowers are growing out from the bouquet themselves. "Nice... did you choose it out?"

"I did." The girl smiles back. "From that book up front."

"Good choice. That's one of **his** designs." Lady gestures to Dante and the latter buries his head in his hands. He'll get rid of the gloves after his best friend stops embarrassing him. "Beautiful, right? The tough guy over there has a very gentle spot for pretty things."

The frames over the wall say the same thing. Intricate, beautiful artworks from traditional ink to photos of the tattoos that were done decorate most of the place. A series of previous flower designs cover a good third of the walls; the rest were pieces Dante himself enjoyed making with the input of his customers.

"I can tell." The girl glances back at him with a blushing smile. "You are very talented, Mister Dante."

The white-haired man sighs, hiding his embarrassed, shy smile.

"Back to subject, you dummy," Lady says, leaning in with an amused grin. "Lunch or rain check to the gentleman waiting for your answer?"

Dante hides a soft laugh, knowing pretty well what the florist really wants. "Is there anything else he told you, Lady?"

While Dante was handling the rising fame of his tattoo parlor, a certain someone sought him out, carrying his son with him. After realizing Dante isn't planning to leave his tattoo parlor and profession anytime soon, said person decides to stay and eventually move in to his place. Things reached to a point and...

...let's just say Dante realized he wasn't the only one who held back.

"He says something about a message you sent him earlier-" Lady's expression says she's been putting up with their shit for a long time. "-so he wants me to tell you that he's going to bother you for **both** rides. You owe me for playing messenger and having to deal with you idiots."

The girl stifles her laughter and Dante feels how hot his face grew.

Now he swears the world is against him. But instead of flustering and feeling very happy about the offer (because he is), Dante settles for his typical smug grin, attempting to gather whatever dignity remains in this situation. "Tell him I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check for lunch. But I can do dinner **and** dessert. And tell him I'm buying."

"Morons. You two are love-sick morons." Lady pretends to scoff, but she winks at him. "I'll pass it along. Unlike you, I have a lunch date with a certain flower lady soon and I don't want to miss that."

"Oh man. Tell Trish I said hi. Tell the douchebag thanks for the bouquet!" Dante grins before glancing at the girl, who is shaking with laughter as Lady left. "Good banter between friends- don't let it affect your perception of this place."

"Don't worry, it's all fun." The girl grins, leaning back to see the flowers perched at the front desk. "Whoever gave you a gift must really like you."

Dante pulls off the gloves off, placing in new ones. "Why do you think that?"

"A bouquet of red roses, alstroemerias, and camellias... I studied flowers for a class project." The girl laughs, seeing Dante's ears turn red. "Are they from that florist across the street?"

"Probably." Bastard knew people would ask.

"I think I saw that blue vase in there."

"I think the owner chose that on purpose." Dante groans, silently cursing said owner for the apparently not-so subtle message. _Damn it, Vergil, are you trying to get me hot and bothered? While I'm at work, out of all the times?_ "Okay, let's get these colors in before I get another distraction..."

* * *

After telling his client the aftercare steps and placing the dressing and bandages around her arm along with Kyrie setting up a follow up, Dante peels his gloves off, tossing them away in the trash with the other used needles, tubing, and color wells before looking at his phone.

And he softly laughs, reading them through.

**Vergil:** Dante... You insatiable fool of mine  
**Vergil:** I hope you realize what you're asking  
**Vergil:** I am not going be merciful to you tonight.  
**Vergil:** In fact, you are going to stay in bed with me  
**Vergil:** Since we both don't work tomorrow or through the weekend.  
  


Dante impishly grins, rapidly typing back. Oh, he knows the other doesn't work on the weekends too. But instead of the typical ask and light banter response he normally gives, he simply asks:

**Dante:** So, did Lady give you my message?  
  


He walks up to see Kyrie glance at her own set of flowers that were sitting next to her computer. "Well, well... an admirer of yours gave you one too?"

"Maybe." Kyrie murmurs, her cheek a light pink. "Nero and I got into an argument last night over plans that didn't work out, so I was... a bit upset." Dante blinks and all moments of teasing fade to concern, but Kyrie softly smiles, shaking her head. "He's apologized this morning before I left. And... he hasn't stopped texting me 'I love you' and giving me a compliment every hour." Her face tinges that rosy color. "Lady just dropped this bouquet off, telling me that Nero assembled and personally wrapped it."

"Are you sure it wasn't Trish that did that?" Dante glances over at the vase. "Because I'm wondering the same about this one too..." He picks up one of the roses and smells the sweet, fresh scent. "...it's a bit too romantic and cliched, in my opinion."

"Well, yes." Kyrie hums, glancing at him. "It is... don't you have a tattoo of one on your left arm?"

"I do." A red rose that has its thorns attached to two pistols that flank the flower: one black, one white. It was one of Dante's personal designs- and Rock and Lady etched it on him. "Not for the romantic reason, if that's what you're thinking. And also- tell the kid to give you space if you need it. I'm sure you don't need a barrage of compliments and declarations of love every hour. It gets a bit annoying after the fifth hour." He worries for both Kyrie and Nero, but he also knows they both complete each other. "Honestly... if I were him, I'd let you play on that Playstation and you can button mash at every enemy in that one fighting game he has."

The brunette softly chuckles. "Are you attempting to cheer me up?"

"Maybe." Dante smiles back. "I also know how to deal with an older version of him."

"You mean Nero's father?" Kyrie asks, curious.

"Yeah... talking to each other might be rough, but it helps." He glance to her. "So I know Nero would do anything to make it up to you... even if it means being a romantic drama queen for the entire day."

He chuckles with Kyrie laughs. "I'm sure he will not appreciate it when you call him that."

"Oh trust me, his dad is... just as bad." Dante huffs and Kyrie laughs. "So, do you want me to order lunch? I'll treat you just to rile up the kid a bit."

"On purpose?"

"You know, Nero wants to treat you well, and it's his way to worm back to your good side." Dante grins. "And I'm positive one of them is a date night for you two."

Kyrie smiles, a deep blush on her face as she takes those words in. "Is it pizza again?"

"Oh, no I was thinking more about that Mediterranean place one of my friends showed me to the other day..." He pauses, looking down at this phone before he laughs at the message.

**Vergil:** She did indeed. And the flowers?  
  


Dante snaps the picture of the vase, making sure to include Kyrie's bouquet with it.

**Dante:** Tell your kid nice flowers. Kyrie told me all about their argument  
**Vergil:** That explains why Nero looks sullen...  
**Dante:** Worried about him?  
**Vergil:** You also. Are you worried for him or Kyrie?  
**Dante:** Both. But you know how I am  
**Vergil:** Hm. I know they will forgive each other.  
**Vergil:** So I wouldn't worry too much.  
**Dante:** Good. I'm glad. I don't just worry about him, you know.  
**Vergil:** Nero says for you to 'fuck off'.  
**Dante:** LOL tell him I'll mess with him later. And Kyrie loves him too  
**Vergil:** Dante...  
**Dante:**...and I'll show you how I feel about your arrangement later.  
**Dante:** Romantic bastard  
**Vergil:** :)  
  


* * *

The last few hours fly by with its appointments and chatter, and the next thing Dante knows, it's nearing six in the evening.

Dante has just finished explaining his last client (he has a small poem tattooed on his back with a sword and scale- something about justice and Dante is okay with that) about his aftercare procedures when the door opens.

He hears Kyrie gently chide the people coming in- one of them is her brother Credo who is taking inspiration for a tattoo design he wants Dante to work on. The other being Nero- speaking of, he hears him say something to her and she laughs back- sounds like she's forgiven him for whatever their argument was about. Dante will make fun of the kid for being a romantic cheeseball for that bouquet.

He pretends not to hear a familiar voice float in, greeting Kyrie and Rock at the front before footsteps approach his station, patiently waiting as Dante wraps up and hands him papers that the man looks relieved to get. Lady is probably talking to Trish- huh, guess the flower shop across the street is closed for the day.

"So, follow up appointment- treat this thing like a wound and be gentle- got it." The man with the piercings nods with relief. "Man, I'm- sorry, it's just I thought this was going to hurt. But it wasn't as horrible as I thought!"

"Hey, it's all about what you want on your skin. And taking care of it." Dante grins and the man laughs, taking his hand and shaking it. "If anything happens, call me or any of the others for advice. Talk to Kyrie for a follow-up and we'll see how you look after a month."

"Got it, sir. Thanks for your hard work!" The man nods before excusing himself out to the front.

Dante breathes in relief, wiping the seat clean and getting rid of the medical paper on the chair before throwing it out. Then he turns to his equipment, shutting off the gun before placing the foot pedal away under his desk. He twists off the used needle, wells, and tubing and disposing it in its proper waste disposal. As soon as he peels off the gloves and throws them in the trash, he turns to see someone take a seat at the client's chair, intently looking at him.

"Are you finished, Dante?"

"Hi, Verge." Dante tries not to laugh at the impatience creeping in the man's voice. "Give me a few more minutes for me to shut down my side. Then we can grab something to eat."

"Very well." His twin smirks, eyes narrowing as he leans back. "Take your time. I can wait for a bit longer."

Dante wipes up his desk before straightening up his stencils, his pencils, and then clearing up mess he's made in his workstation. Then he turns off the lamp on his station before facing the other in his bar stool, taking off his black apron before folding it on his desk. Wallet, cellphone, keys- okay, they're all on him.

"Now I'm done, but I'll come in to do a few things tomorrow morning in the back." Dante hears a quiet scoffs as he turns towards the other. "How was work at the flower shop?"

"Stressful." Vergil murmurs, seeing Dante stand. "Lots of ridiculous orders, inquiries about bouquets and funeral arrangements."

"So, the typical bs you put up with? Sounds fun." The tattoo artists chuckles and Vergil nods, standing from the chair. "I'm guessing you might need a good massage or two?"

" **After** we get something to eat." He feels a hand ghost over his spine and Dante resists to shiver. "You said you'll pay?"

"It... might be pricey if I know your tastes. But you know, I'll go with it for tonight." He stretches his arms and back to hear some of the bones pop- and he slightly groans at the aching muscles that greet him. "Oohhhh man, I think I need that massage more..."

Vergil scoffs, "Since you sit in that chair so often."

"Hush, you actually have an office. Maybe we can stop by that spa place on the way back then..."

"I'd prefer if we didn't." Vergil murmurs, his hand lingering a bit on Dante's waist before withdrawing it as they made their way towards the back. "A more- intimate- setting would do for the both of us without prying eyes." The last part was said with that familiar, dark rumble and Dante resists to shiver over whatever thoughts lay in him.

"Selfish prick." He grumbles, feeling the other's smirk on his face. Instead of continuing the banter between them, Dante turns to the others, "Guys, I'm off! You know what to do."

"We'll call you if the place blows up." Rock cackles and Dante rolls his eyes, even as he sees the older man greet Vergil. "Don't worry, Lady and I know what to do. I think next appointment's at seven?"

"Six-thirty and you're taking it." Lady pipes up and Rock groans. Dante chuckles, even hearing Trish laugh at this. "Have fun, Dante."

"I hate you both. If there's collateral damage to this place, it's coming out of your pay checks." He grins at the snarks aimed at him while feeling Vergil grace his hand. Ah, time to leave-

"Oh! Mister Dante," Kyrie calls out and he peers over. He sees Nero glare at him and Credo nudging him to wave- and Dante waves back. He'll tease the kid another day about his slow, awkward romantic side (he can see Nero holding onto Kyrie's hand and their fingers laced together like the lovebirds they are). "What about your bouquet?"

Dante pauses, knowing pretty well Vergil is also wondering the same thing.

"Can you bring it over?" He asks. "I- uh. Bike. Can't do a thing about it, you know-"

"You can bring it home tomorrow," Vergil says. "Did you not say you were going to stop by here tomorrow morning, brother?"

Dante glares at him, but Rock witheringly glare at him and Trish groaning over this. And- oh he can hear the kids laughing now-

"Dante, are you serious!?" Lady stares at him before she shakes her head. "Tell you what, I'll drop the flowers off since you owe us a bottle of that Cab you've been telling me about. Vergil, please take your workaholic idiot home before I kick you both out. The place will be **fine** , don't worry! We'll call you both if both areas need desperate help."

"Much obliged." Vergil actually smirks and escorts both of them out- ignoring the teasing and laughter from everyone before he sighs, glancing at Dante. "Brother, one of these days, you will overwork yourself."

"Shut up, Verge." Dante mumbles, embarrassed as he walks out to the back to where the lockers and storage were. Of course he would be a bit worried about this shop, why wouldn't he? DMC is like his baby- he wants to make sure the place is all safe and clean and-

"Dante." He hears the other walk up to him before catching his hands. And he glances to see Vergil look at him, concern written over his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just-"

"Stressed." Hands gently brushes his hair away and Dante huffs, his cheeks heating up again. "Do you want me to help you relieve all of it out?"

Dante sighs, looking at him with some exasperation. "Convince me."

"Gladly." Vergil murmurs, his lips capturing the other's in a deep kiss. Dante can hear himself moan, feeling a bit satisfied, his back now pressed against the cold wall as he runs his hands through the other's hair. Warm, clean hands run down his shirt before pulling the other against his body, and Vergil huskily murmurs, "Enough to convince you?"

"Keep this up and we might call a taxi to take us home." Dante curses himself for sounding so breathless, but Vergil's satisfied hum answers it. "So, dinner-"

"I'll order for us both." The other says. "I believe you owe me a ride."

"I know, I know, I promise I won't speed up at the red lights." Dante knows the traffic might be hell right now, but they should get through it just fine. "Man, I still can't believe you're annoyed I didn't wake you up this morning."

Vergil takes one of Dante's spare motorcycle helmets. "Not that one."

That doesn't stop Dante's grin from appearing, feeling his face heat up as he feigns ignorance. "Oh? Which one then?"

"The one that made me wait." A dark chuckle coarses through Dante's ear and his hand firmly holds onto Dante's waist. "And I promise no such mercy on you. Are you sure you're willing to ride me through before I lose control? With you and your beautiful art painted on you... I can't wait to see such lovely sight."

Dante laughs- his fiery eyes meeting the other's intense gaze. "If only you bring pretty flowers to the shop again. That bouquet..."

"Did you like it?"

"So cliched, but very much what you would say." Roses, alstroemerias, and camellias... "You're just as bad when it comes to being a romantic."

Vergil hums, a smile on his face as he leans in to the other again. "Only for you, Dante mine. Like you, I value my own pretty valuables."

"A romantic, cheesy asshole." Dante states again with a teasing grin. "Be glad I love you for it all."

"And for your inks? I love you as much, even more than you." He kisses the other, this time gentle and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> **Not that it's worth mentioning, but some of Dante's tattoo designs are based on the flowers Vergil sells in his shop.
> 
> And Dante barely ran over a few red lights on the way home. Take a good guess why.
> 
> [@hika_aiemi](https://twitter.com/hika_aiemi) I... LOL do not post much, I'm afraid, but I will when I get my brain back in gear from work in the following weeks!


End file.
